Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears
Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears is a 1988 animated made-for-television film produced by Hanna-Barbera for syndication as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. This Hanna-Barbera production was the last to feature Daws Butler as the voice of Yogi Bear. Yogi and Boo-Boo go on an out-of-this-world voyage. When they are kidnapped by spacemen they are cloned, and the clone bears soon invade Jellystone Park.Big Cartoon Database Used With Permission Synopsis Ranger Smith, fed up with Yogi constantly stealing campers' picnic baskets, plans to send Yogi Bear to Siberia. While in hiding, Yogi and Boo-Boo are abducted by two aliens, Zor 1 and Zor 2 and taken to Planet Daxson. The next day Ranger Smith and his sidekick Ranger Roubideux try to find Yogi but find Cindy instead, who is angry and refuses to talk. Meanwhile, Zor 1 and Zor 2 introduce Yogi and Boo Boo to their boss, DAX Nova. DAX Nova creates clones of Yogi and Boo Boo and sends them to take over Jellystone Park. Cindy meets with Smith and Roubideux, and tells them she's worried about Yogi and Boo Boo, but Smith tells her there is no sign of them. He then spots the clones and locks them up. He then notices another three clone pairs, and in a panic locks himself up before calling for help. Back in space the real Yogi and Boo Boo need help to get home. Boo Boo meets his love interest Snulu and asks for her help in returning home. Dax Nova attempts to catch them, but ends up capturing a pair of bear robots. Back at Jellystone, Roubideux takes Cindy to see Smith, who tells her about the three Yogi Bears and three Boo Boos and jokes that he was having a nightmare. Cindy visits Mountain Bear and asks where Yogi and Boo Boo are gone. Upset, she starts crying, saying she misses Yogi. The next day she spots the Bear Robots and thinks she's having a nightmare, but she hears the voices of the real Yogi and Boo Boo. Yogi tells her all about the Bear Robots, and that they're called Dupiods. He tells her that he and Boo Boo trapped Zor 1, Zor 2 and Dax Nova in space and saved the park. That night they find Boo Boo singing to his girlfriend Snulu, whom he had to leave behind. Yogi tell Cindy that Boo Boo can sing now, and Cindy is so happy that she gives him a big bear hug. The next day Ranger Smith gets into trouble with the commissioner, but Yogi and his friends clean up the robots. Ranger Smith then thanks Yogi for saving the park. Voices * Daws Butler as Yogi Bear * Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear * Christopher Plummer as Ranger Smith * Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear ** Linda Harmon as Cindy Bear (singing) * Susan Blu as Snulu * Sorrell Booke as Mountain Bear * Victoria Carroll as Additional Voices * Townsend Coleman as Zor One * Peter Cullen as Ranger Roubideux * Rob Paulsen as Zor Two * Maggie Roswell as Little Girl * Michael Rye as Ranger Jones * Frank Welker as DX Nova * Patric Zimmerman as Ranger Brown Trivia *This is last and final project of Daws Butler. Home media releases The movie was released on VHS by Worldvision Home Video in 1992. On December 7, 2010, Warner Archive released the movie on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, via their collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. Follow-up film Yogi the Easter Bear was released in 1994. References External links * * * Category:1988 television films Category:1988 animated films Category:1988 films Category:1980s American animated films Category:Films based on television series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Yogi Bear films Category:Yogi Bear Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Category:American films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:Film scores by Bill Conti Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by George Lucas Category:Films with screenplays by Francis Ford Coppola Category:American Zoetrope films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:Lucasfilm animated films